


Me Odias, Me Amas

by Alysmk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alysmk/pseuds/Alysmk
Summary: Choi Seungcheol creía firmemente que siempre viviría en Daegu, idea que no le molestaba en absoluto pues todo lo que amaba estaba en esa ciudad. Por ello cuando su madre le comunica que deben mudarse y por tanto dejar todo atrás, él siente que su vida está dando un giro de 360° grados al cambiar de ciudad.Aunque, en realidad, parece que él llega a su nueva ciudad a dar un cambio drástico a la vida de muchas personas dentro de ella. Pero sobre todo Seungcheol modificará la forma de pensar de un pequeño chico de cabello rosa, el cual lleva consigo muchas heridas del pasado, y quién parece no recibirlo muy bien su primer día de clases.¿Qué le espera a estas dos personas en Seúl? ¿Será amor o odio?





	1. Primeras Impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, si has comenzado a leer esta historia te tengo que decir es bastante larga. Pero siempre escribo este mensaje para decirles que llegará a su fin. No importa que pase, tendrá definitivamente un final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino. Los amo.
> 
> PD: La copia total o parcial de esta obra esta estrictamente prohibidas. De la misma forma las adaptaciones. Si observan esto por favor, avisarme.

Choi Seungcheol vivía una vida maravillosa en Daegu, la cual podría relatarle a cualquier persona si le preguntaba sobre ella. Y aunque no le preguntaran el gustaba de contar de ella, porque para él todo era adecuado dentro de su pequeño círculo. Y, si describía su vida, debía mencionar primero a sus grandes amigos, muchos de ellos compañeros desde primaria, con los cuales se graduaría ese año. Después, sin presumir, el gran amor que recibía por toda la escuela al ser el capitán del equipo de básquetbol que los llevaría a las regionales, lo hacía sentir como alguien de confianza. Y por último, tenía a su novia, quien siempre estaba a su lado y parecía amarlo más que nadie.

Todo era perfecto en su vida. Perfecto. Menos su hermano, Jin.

Su hermano mayor era un problema a gran escala, siempre lo había sido en realidad, pero en los últimos tiempos parecía haber deseado subir su nivel a grados estratosféricos. Seungcheol amaba a su hermano, sin embargo se preguntaba muchas veces las razones del actuar de Jin, porque su madre y él no parecían ser de ninguna forma tener esas actitudes preguntándose de dónde las había heredado. Y, aunque Jin y Seungcheol eran prácticamente idénticos, su manera de ser los hacía completamente diferentes el uno del otro.

Choi Jin era ese tipo de persona que se la pasaba acosando a otros chicos menores que él,  una especie de pandillero con una banda y todo lo demás. Y por culpa de esa pandilla había terminado en una comisaria siendo acusado de robo, ya que les quito dinero a unos estudiantes de preparatoria. Por supuesto, si deseabas decir algo de Jin es que al menos no atacaba a los muchachos de la preparatoria de su hermano. Aunque esto no era una buena acción del todo pues Seungcheol le había prohibido atacar a cualquier alumno perteneciente a su escuela y, a pesar, que había tratado de persuadirlo para dejar sus malas manías, Jin no lo hizo.

Por esta razón, bajo todos los hechos transcurridos, su madre, muy sabiamente, había decido que lo mejor era alejar a su hermano de todo ese ambiente. De esta forma decidió que lo mejor era trasladarse a Seúl, dónde vivía su hermana y tía de los menores. La tía de Seungcheol era una mujer adinerada que vivía con su primo en el centro de Seúl, ella muy amablemente había ofrecido su casa para que vivieran con ellos al momento que se trasladarán, evitando el engorroso problema de buscar otra residencia.

Sin embargo, cuando Seungcheol escucho que su madre quería transferirlo de escuela y aún peor de ciudad, en el mejor momento de su vida, se derrumbó. No quería, no lo creía justo, no por su hermano que solo causaba problemas. Pero la decisión estaba tomada y él sería transferido a la preparatoria SVT esa misma semana.

—Puedo quedarme en Daegu con.. —Seungcheol trató de persuadir a su madre cuando la vio guardando un par de cosas de la estancia, en donde aún residían.

—No te quedarás aquí, Cheolie —habló de forma suave su madre—. Te necesito conmigo allá y no te quiero dejar solo, compréndeme..

La forma lastimera en como su madre le pidió se quedará a su lado, fue aquella que determino las acciones de Seungcheol. Él entendía que su madre se sintiera sola en esa lucha silenciosa que llevaba contra Jin, y ahora más que nunca deseaba el apoyo de aunque sea una persona, y esa persona era su hijo menor. Aquel chico con el que mejor se entendía, su niño grande, su Seungcheol. Porque Seungcheol maduro mucho para su edad por las circunstancias sucedidas en su casa y porque su hermano no era precisamente el ejemplo de hermano mayor, aunque el de largas pestañas muchas veces tenía ciertas actitudes que hacían pensar tenía menos de su edad real.

Así, cuando todos asimilaron que ir a Seúl era una idea inminente, alistaron sus cosas por propia voluntad para ir a la estación de buses y alejarse de la hermosa Daegu. Aquel día de primavera Seungcheol se iría de Daegu, su lugar de nacimiento,  y casi la mitad de la escuela había venido a despedirse de él, entre ellos sus amigos más cercanos y su novia. Quienes aún no creían la noticia de la transferencia de Seungcheol a otra escuela, pero cuando lo vieron con una maleta en sus manos la verdad los golpeo en las caras

— Cheol, ¿en verdad tienes que irte? —su pequeña novia lo tomo del brazo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Lo siento mucho, Yeri. Pero me tengo que ir —Seungcheol observó tristemente a la menuda chica—. Estaremos en contacto, pequeña.

Ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo, tratando de transmitirse todos sus sentimientos. Aunque, como casi siempre, Seungcheol sentía que los sentimientos de la menor sobrepasaban a los suyos propios. Haciéndolo sentir culpable por el hecho que no podía corresponder de la misma intensa forma a Yeri, y deseo en su corazón que su tiempo separados no hiciera su corazón más duro a sus sentimientos por la chica. 

En ese instante, cuando sus brazos dejaron de rodear a la menor, Seungcheol paso a despedirse de cada uno de sus amigos. Todos los miraban con muecas semejantes a sonrisas, las cuales no llegaban en su totalidad a sus ojos, demostrando con ello el gran pesar que sentían al dejarlo ir. Y, sobre todo, noto la expresión de Shownu, su mejor amigo, quien estaba claramente descompuesto por la repentina noticia de su ida y todo lo sucedido en menos de una semana.  
  
—Lo haremos excelente en la regionales, en tu honor amigo mío —le dio la mano con ojos que reflejaban tristeza, Shownu, el cual fue declarado el nuevo capitán del equipo.  
  
—Lo sé, son excelentes —Seungcheol le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y lo abrazó con su brazo libre.

Shownu ejerció presión en el brazo que rodeo los hombros de Seungcheol, y el de larga pestañas logró identificar el dolor de su amigo con ese pequeño gesto. Porque Shownu no era mucho del tipo de hombre que se echará a llorar, guardaba sus sentimientos hasta que estos explotaran. Pero Seungcheol entendió que quizás en esta ocasión había tomado esa decisión porque los muchachos estaban en ese lugar y desde ahora tendría el papel del mayor y más fuerte, un peso que recaía siempre sobre los hombros de los líderes.   
  
—No será lo mismo sin ti —otro de sus compañeros de equipo se le acercó para darle la mano y disimular, muy mal, que no estaba llorando.  
  
—Para mí tampoco será lo mismo sin ustedes —trató de reconfortarlo.  
  
Seungcheol sonrió a todos ese día en la estación, dio abrazos y palabras de aliento. Se preocupó por la buena salud de todos y prometió mantenerse en contacto con todos los que logrará. Porque esa era su única forma de decirles que no estaría tan lejos, que a pesar de la distancia todo seguían siendo parte importante de su vida, sin importar las nuevas circunstancias. Y es que de esa forma era Seungcheol, una persona que se preocupaba mucho por los demás desde el fondo de su corazón, aunque es bastante despistado en muchos temas, pero aun así Shownu a veces tenía un profundo miedo sobre como ese corazón podría ser usado en contra de su amigo.  
  
En el momento que el bus empezó a moverse, algunos alumnos lloraban al verlo irse y gritaron su nombre diciendo que lo recibirían con una gran fiesta a su regreso. Jin, en un asiento atrás de Seungcheol, solo rodó los ojos por el absurdo show, que según él estaban dando esos chicos, y en cambio, su madre se sintió profundamente conmovida por las muestras de afecto. Sin embargo, lo único que Seungcheol logró notar ese día por la ventana es como el bus desde la estación de Daegu avanzaba lentamente llevándolo hasta su nueva vida.  
  
  
Kim Jihoon, era un chico sencillo. No tenía gustos refinados, ni banales. El más bajo era más bien del tipo que gustaban de un buen día en una biblioteca o en su estudio componiendo música, todo acompañado por algún dulce o una taza de café. Y, según él, solo necesitaba esas cosas, además de su familia, para ser completamente feliz.   
  
Aunque si bien Jihoon era muy sencillo, su vida no fue precisamente un reflejo de la tranquilidad y de pasar desapercibido. Jihoon era hijo del famoso cantante Kim Junsu, CEO de una compañía de entretenimiento y dueño de varios discos platino, por eso casi toda su vida de niño estuvo rodeada de paparazzi. Hasta cierto día, cuando su padre lo alejo del medio y cuido celosamente su vida privada, por razones que aún dañan a Jihoon y a su familia. Razones que siguen manteniendo ocultas de todas las persona que no pertenezcan a su círculo privado, porque aquello sufrido por ellos es algo que no se debe conocer.  
  
En la actualidad, nadie sabía de quien era hijo. Y, a pesar que estaba muy orgulloso de su padre y sus logros, era lo mejor para él que nadie estuviera al tanto de su verdadera identidad. Las cámaras, los micrófonos y los netizens era algo que deseaba evitar en lo que le restará de vida, o al menos por el momento tenía ese pensamiento fijo en su mente. De una forma tan marcada que creía poco probable su opinión cambiaría algún día por propia voluntad.  
  
En el transcurso de los hechos que rodearon a su familia y su regreso a Seúl, su padre en busca que Jihoon ocupará su mente en algo le había dicho que era muy importante estudiar.  Y Woozi, como le decían de cariño las personas cercanas a él, había tomado el consejo a rajatabla desde que llegaron nuevamente a la capital. Tanto así que había sido el primer puesto de su escuela desde la primaria, siendo considerado un nerd o ratón de biblioteca por sus compañeros de escuela. Aunque mucho otros consideraban al pequeño chico de tercer año como una especie de genio, sorprendiéndose por el sin fin de habilidades que seguía y seguiría demostrando.  
  
—Woozi, apúrate — gritaba su primo Mingyu—. No es mi culpa que te demores tanto en levantarte.  
  
Jihoon venía con el ceño fruncido mientras bajaba las escaleras perezosamente. Y, es que si bien tenía muchas habilidades igual era su número de defectos. Aunque no necesariamente deberían considerarse de esa forma porque todos nacemos con una serie de virtudes y la vitalidad a tempranas horas de la mañana, no era una virtud que se le había otorgado a Jihoon.  
  
—Ya párale de gritar, Min. No seas escandaloso—lo regaño.

  
Y ahí estaba otra parte de Jihoon, su fuerte carácter. Jihoon no era precisamente el chico más tranquilo del mundo, tenía un carácter de los mil demonios, poca paciencia y muy exigente. Muchos de sus compañeros de escuela lo habían nombrado como un demonio, en tantas ocasiones que Jihoon pensaba si obtuviera un centavo por cada persona que lo había llamado de esa forma, ya tendría amasada una gran fortuna.  
  
—Que te vaya bien en el colegio, hijo —su padre estaba saliendo de la cocina.

  
—Muchas gracias, papá —Jihoon le sonrió.  
  
El más bajo se acercó a su padre y lo abrazo, recibiendo un abrazo muy fuerte de regreso. Junsu coloco su cabeza sobre la de su hijo, sintiendo que mientras Jihoon este a su alcance todo estaría bien, porque mientras más cerca estuviera lograría protegerlo de cualquier fantasma del pasado. Porque aunque habían pasado demasiados años, Junsu aún tenía un profundo miedo atenazando su corazón.

El moreno observó la escena muy enternecido, pero en el instante que miró su reloj de mano se alarmo. Dio un pequeño brinco en su lugar, dio dos grandes zancadas hasta su primo agarrándolo de la mano, y separándolo de los brazos de su tío, de quien se despidió con una mano antes de salir corriendo de la mansión arrastrando a Jihoon hasta la salida. La pequeña carrera hasta la entrada externa no fue tan sencilla, les abrieron las grandes rejas y ambos miraron a ambos lados en casi un auto pasaba para llevarlos.  
  
—Si en la preparatoria vieran esa parte de ti creerían que eres una ternura —Mingyu alzó frenéticamente la mano para llamar la atención de un taxi.  
  
—¿Qué parte? —Jihoon hizo un puchero mientras fruncía el entrecejo.  
  
—Cómo eres con mi tío, siempre le sonríes y lo abrazas. Eres demasiado tierno con él, admítelo.  
  
El taxi amarillo paró delante de ellos y  prácticamente de un salto se internaron en el mismo. Dieron indicaciones atropelladas hacía donde se dirigían y nombrando las calles con menos tráfico para esa hora en la mañana, donde la mayoría de personas ingresaba a su trabajo generando una sobre población de autos en una sola pista. El conductor se confundió un poco cuando ambos hablaron dando órdenes, pero al final entendió que debía llegar a la preparatoria SVT.  
  
—Es mi padre, no podría ser de otra forma con él —Jihoon continuo con la conversación, una vez el conductor entendió la indicación, levantando su hombros para tratar quitarle importancia a sus acciones.  
  
—Hasta eso que acabas de hacer es tierno.  
  
—No soy tierno —lo miro furioso.  
  
—No, no lo eres. Eres hyper tierno —Mingyu agarró sus cachetes.  
  
—Déjame, déjame —se retorcía Jihoon intentando liberarse de su primo.  
  
El más bajo manoteaba las manos de Mingyu hasta que logró este lo soltará y cuando trató de imitar la acción de su primo, este empezó a querer morderle las manos provocando una cara de asco en Jihoon con su acción. El taxista, quien observaba todo desde su lugar, sonrió al oír la pequeña pelea que se daba en la parte de atrás de su auto, para él esos chicos se veían muy cercanos. En realidad cualquiera que los viera notaría lo cercanos que eran, y sus diferentes características corporales no hacían pensar en lo absoluto que eran familia, aunque el conductor ya había oído varias veces el _“¿Cómo puedes ser mi primo siendo tan desvergonzado?”_ de parte del chico más bajo y asumió eran familiares.  
  
—Eres muy parecido a mi tío, Woozi —Mingyu le desordeno el cabello cuando Jihoon dejó de intentar cogerlo de las mejillas.  
  
—Lo sé, me lo han dicho.  
  
Y, sí, Kim Jihoon se parecía a su padre.  
  
Ambos amaban la música, ambos eran amables con las personas que amaban, ambos eran tiernos, según Mingyu, y ambos tenían un vibrante color rosa en su cabello.   
  
  
Seungcheol llego bastante temprano a clases con su primo Hansol, las indicaciones del director fueron que lo mejor era su incorporación a tempranas horas. Y, básicamente, eso era porque el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Hong Jisoo, le tenía que mostrar toda la escuela a Seungcheol para que se incorporara de la mejor manera considerando que las clases habían empezado aproximadamente hace tres semanas.

  
—Si necesitas algo no dudes en buscarme en el consejo estudiantil —Jisoo estiró hacía Seungcheol un documento.

—Gracias, Jisoo —le sonrío.

  
Seungcheol enserio agradeció profundamente la paciencia de Jisoo para explicarle donde era su aula de clases, siendo esta la 3-B; los clubes que existían dentro de la institución y con quienes debían contactarse para acloparse a alguno de ellos, aunque Seungcheol tenía más que claro a cual sería; y si apretado horario de clases, el cual tenía un nivel algo más avanzado al que estaba acostumbrado.

—Tendré que acostúmbrame a estas clases —guardó el documento en un cuaderno y empezó a caminar hasta su aula.  
  
Las aulas de todos los grados se iban llenando de alumnos poco a poco, haciendo un ambiente bullicioso pues aún los maestros no ingresaban a los salones. Y, a pesar que a Seungcheol le hubiera gustado ingresar directamente a su aula, él tendría que esperar de forma tranquila al profesor fuera de la misma, para que este lo presentara a su clase de manera formal. Y eso sucedería en escasos minutos, pues ya habían tocado la campana, y la mayoría ya estaba en sus respectivos pupitres esperando por el maestro.  
  
Desde dentro del aula todos los alumnos miraban a Seungcheol, preguntándose de dónde vendría el alumno nuevo. El de largas pestañas llamaba con mucho la atención solo estando parado con su mochila al hombro y es que su metro ochenta de estatura, sus músculos los cuales se marcaban por la ajustada camisa de la escuela, y los preciosos ojos que tenía, hacían que las chicas que veían al chico transferido ya se estuvieran derritiendo por él.  
  
Pero, como siempre, ajeno a todas las miradas recibidas Seungcheol se ajustó más la mochila y dejó de recostarse en la pared contigua, esperando que el maestro llegará de una vez por todas. Estaba tan concentrado en el pasillo por donde debería venir el maestro que no notó cuando un chico de cabellos rosas venía hacía él, provocando una colisión al chocar ambos cuerpos y haciéndolo caer en su primer día de escuela.  
  
—¿Qué rayos te sucede? —preguntó molesto al chico de cabello rosa, aún tirado en el suelo.  
  
—¿Qué te pasa a ti? —lo miro furioso Jihoon mientras se sacudía el polvo de su uniforme escolar— No deberías estar parado en el pasillo a esta hora. ¿¡Por qué no te vas a tu clase!?  
  
Jihoon cogió furibundo su mochila, la cual había terminado tirada en el suelo debido al golpe, y la sacudió frente a la cara Seungcheol. Pero Seungcheol no salía de su estupefacción al haber sido chocado de esa forma y no haber recibido una disculpa. Porque las cosas no eran así en su ciudad, si te equivocabas lo admitías y no dejabas a una persona tirada en el piso.  
  
—¿Qué me miras? —espetó una vez más Jihoon.  
  
Esas fueron las últimas palabras del más bajo, antes de  salir corriendo, cual rayo, y perderse de vista a ojos de Seungcheol. Después de todo el más bajo estaba más preocupado por llegar temprano a su clase de química, que en el chico desconocido al cual acababa de derrumbar en medio del pasillo. Tenía una llamada de atención por parte del maestro y este le advirtió que no importaba cuan buen alumno sea, si siempre llegaba tarde a clases no tenía sentido. Y Jihoon maldijo que su salón se encontrará hasta el otro extremo de la preparatoria en comparación al de Mingyu, el cual estaba prácticamente ubicado en la entrada del edificio.  
  
—Hey, toma mi mano —le sonrío un chico con cabellera rubia.  
  
Seungcheol abrió los ojos al oír que le hablaban a él y acepto su mano. Se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo el polvo casi imperceptible que se había ubicado en sus pantalones y agradeció con una amable sonrisa al chico de nombre Soonyoung por la ayuda dada, pues debió verse muy estúpido sentado aun cuando su agresor ya se había retirado del lugar a trompicones.  
  
—¿Qué fue eso? —le preguntó Seungcheol en referencia a Jihoon.  
  
—Kim Jihoon, primer puesto de toda la escuela —dijo Soonyoung de manera tranquila —Deberías agradecer que solo te grito, a veces es un poco agresivo.

Seungcheol llevó una mano a su cabello y lo acomodo hasta atrás algo frustrado, acción que le pareció sexy a la mayoría de la población femenina dentro del aula, quienes solo atinaron a suspirar. Pero Seungcheol, una vez más, no presto atención porque le tenía una idea diferente de su primer día de clases en su nueva preparatoria y no ese no era precisamente su comienzo de clases perfecto.  
  
—Mi primer día y me topo con un loco —refunfuño Seungcheol.  
  
—Como dije, agradece que solo te grito —repitió Soonyoung —. Solo, no debes molestarlo y no pasara nada.  
  
—No pienso toparme otra vez con él —espetó Seungcheol.   
  
—Eso será difícil, va en nuestro grado —Soonyoung comenzó a ingresar al aula—. Verdad,  Seungcheol, ¿cierto?  
  
Él solo asintió a lo dicho por el chico rubio, resignándose internamente a compartir un par de clases con el chico de cabello rosa. Pues según le había informado Jisoo en la escuela solo existían dos secciones la A y la B, y las únicas clases que compartían eran educación física y artes.  
  
—Bienvenido a SVT — sonrió Soonyoung.  
  
Seungcheol sacudió su cabeza, olvidándose por un instante de como eludir a Jihoon en sus clases compartidas y  agradeció el gesto del muchacho. Pensando que mientras no se fijará en Kim Jihoon podría decir que todos en esa escuela eran amables, porque la primera impresión que te llevabas de una persona no debía marcar todo lo demás. Y, si era bastante optimista, quizás con el tiempo al conocer a Jihoon este no sería tan terrible como aquel primer día que lo conoció en el pasillo de la preparatoria SVT.  
  
 

 

 

 


	2. Un poco de básquetbol

El primer día de escuela, después de unas tortuosas horas con algunos profesores, y al fin era la hora del almuerzo. Seungcheol, se había reunido con su primo y su nuevo amigo, Soonyoung, para ir a comer, en realidad deseaba conocer el comedoe sin perderde. Y cuando ellos se sentaron en una mesa larga del comedor, poco a poco, esta se comenzó a llenar varios amigos de los los otros dos.  
  
—Hola —saludo Seokmin mientras se sentaba al igual que los demás—, ¿Quién es el nuevo?  
  
—El es mi primo, Seungcheol —lo presento entusiasta Hansol.  
  
—Mucho gusto en conocerlos, pueden decirme Seungcheol o S.coups —dijo educadamente Seungcheol.  
  
—Mucho gusto —saludaron respectivamente Jeonghan, Junhui, Minghao, Seokmin, Seungkwan y JungChan.  
  
Cada uno se presento amablemente, con bastante toques informales y de confianza, que hicieron pensar a Seungcheol que esos chicos podrían ser sus amigos en poco tiempo. Pues tenían aquello que le gustaba en las personas, eran muy sinceros.  
  
—¿Por qué S.coups? —preguntó JungChan.  
  
—Es un apodo de mi antigua escuela. La "S" es por Seungcheol y "Coups" es por golpe —contestó—. Decían que al jugar basketball les daba un fuerte golpe a mis contrincantes —Seungcheol sonrío—. ¿Alguien tiene un apodo?  
  
—Ninguno de nosotros tiene un apodo. Bueno, Hansol y Jisoo a veces se hacen llamar Vernon y Joshua —mencionó Jeonghan.  
  
—Cuando vives en EEUU, la gente no acostumbra llamarte por tu nombre coreano. Por eso tenemos esos nombres, no son apodos —remarcó Hansol.  
  
—Bueno, si esos no son apodos. Pero hablando de otros temas, mucho más interesantes. Me dijeron que tuviste un encuentro con el demonio —alzó las cejas Junhui.  
  
Él volteo a ver muy interesado a Seungcheol, quería saber cómo había sido el repentino encuentro entre ambos. El hecho que Seungcheol estuviera entero, sin un solo rasguño, después de ese encuentro era realmente fascinante. Un hito, en la historia de la preparatoria SVT.  
  
—¿El demonio? —dijo extrañamente Seungcheol.  
  
El chico nuevo los miró a todos intentando entender de quién le hablaban, el estaba seguro de no haber mirado ningún ser con cuernos o un tridente. O cualquier persona que tuviera un rostro parecido, solo se había cruzado con personas de rostros amables según recordarba.  
  
—Kim Jihoon, más conocido como el demonio —le aclaró Seungkwan.  
  
Y cuando dijeron ese nombre, al fin Seungcheol pudo relacionarlo con el apodo al torbellino rosa, el cual lo golpeó en la mañana. Aunque siendo sinceros, el tipo parecía tener un carácter de los mil infiernos pero su apariencia era todo lo contrario.  
  
—Una vez me tiro al suelo porque me burle de su estatura —dijo con cara de dolor Seokmin—. Nunca te metas con él, se ve pequeño pero es muy fuerte.  
  
—A mi me grito, esa vez me choque con él y bote todos sus libros —Minghao hizo un puchero.  
  
—Yo tuve que pedir perdón haciendo jna reverencia, es que lo confundí con una chica —JungChan negó con la cabeza.  
  
Para Seungcheol era sorprendente que todos en esa mesa tuvieran algún encuentro desafortunado con ese chico, tal y como lo tuvo él. En su mente llegó a ver la opción de que se lo había encontrado en un día malo para el otro, quizás debía empezar a sopesar la idea sobre el demonio.  
  
—La única persona que lo aguanta es su novio —dijo Jeonghan.  
  
—¿Tiene novio? —preguntó Seungcheol.  
  
Seungcheol se encontró sorprendido de si mismo al hacer esa pregunta, pero ya la había formulado por tanto no le quedaba nada más que esperar una respuesta. Deseando con todo su corazón que esos chicos no sean como los de su escuela y malinterpreten todas las preguntas hechas.  
  
—Bueno no es nada confirmado —acotó Hansol—, pero su novio  en teoría es Mingyu. Él es un amigo nuestro, está en el equipo de básquetbol.  
  
—Aunque Mingyu nunca lo ha confirmado —Seungkwan tomaba su jugo—. Soy su amigo y cada vez que le pregunto se hace el loco.  
  
—Andan casi todo el día juntos, es obvio que son pareja —Junhui mordia una manzana mientras hablaba—. Llegan juntos, almuerzan juntos, se van juntos. Incluso dicen que en ocasiones Mingyu lo ha llevado en su espalda mientras Jihoon duerme.  
  
—¿Cómo rayos te enteras de todo eso? —Soonyoung abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el alcance de información de su amigo.  
  
—Tengo pajaritos que me dicen las cosas —Junhui hizo una cara rara.  
  
Y la imitación de aves de Junhui mientras viraba los ojos, ponía las manos a los lado agitandolas, hizo que todos pegaran una buena carcajada.  
  
—Bueno el punto es ¡Nunca te topes en el camino de Jihoon! —dijo Soonyoung al calmarse— Es un demonio.  
  
Las serie de historias y la última advertencia, hizo que entendiera que no era bueno cruzarse con el torbellino rosa. Aunque, como el mismo Soonyoung menciono, eso era imposible si estaban en el mismo grado y preparatoria.  
  
—Lo entiendo, lo entiendo —Seungcheol le restó importancia, concentrándose en su comida.  
  
—Hablando del rey de roma — Seungkwan señalo a la puerta.  
  
Por la puerta entraban Jihoon, el torbellino rosa, y un chico alto que según los demás sentados en la mesa era Mingyu. Ambos se dirigían a la zona de comida para lograr comprar algún alimento, conversando amenamente de un asunto que a nadie en esa mesa le interesaba o al menos eso hacían creer.  
  
—¿Qué están mirando todos? — Jisoo habló.  
  
Jisoo se incorpo de forma sutil al creciente número de personas en esa mesa, una bandeja en su mano indicaba que acababa de obtener sus alimentos. Jeonghan apenas lo vio le hizo un sitio al lado de él, indicándole que se sentara ahí , Jisoo solo sonrió y se sentó junto a su novio.  
  
—¿Termino la junta del consejo? —preguntó un sonriente Jeonghan.  
  
—Sí, felizmente —sonrió de regresó Jisoo—. Bueno y ¿qué veían?  
  
Miro a todos tratando de buscar una respuesta de alguno de ellos, pero parecían seguir enfrascados en la idea de como leer los labios y conseguir así más información de la pareja unos pasos más lejos de ellos.  
  
—Al demonio y al amor platónico de Wonwoo —Seokmin soltó, sin darse cuenta.  
  
—No es mi amor platónico —replicó Wonwoo.  
  
El mencionado, que también recién se estaba sentando, se molesto al oír lo que su amigo indiscretamente estaba diciendo. Su finas facciones se comprimieron, entrecerró sus afilados ojos y deseo que a Seokmin se lo tragara la tierra.  
  
—Claro, no es tu amor platónico —Seungkwan metió su cuchara en la conversación—, es tu amor de toda la vida. Wonwoo lleva enamorado de Mingyu desde segundo de primaria, yo lo sé.  
  
—No es cierto —Wonwoo lo amenazó con su tenedor—. Y que me dices de ti, tu estas enamorado de H....  
  
—¡Wonwoo! —JungChan le había tapado la boca a Wonwoo— Eso no se hace.  
  
Todos miraron lo gracioso que se veía Wonwoo mientras luchaba para que el pequeño JungChan lo soltara, agitando sus brazos y amenazandolo con recibir un golpe.  
  
Y, aunque el alboroto era bastante ruidoso, Seungcheol solo observaba como Jihoon se retiraba del patio de comida con el chico llamado Mingyu, a quién sabe qué parte de la preparatoria.  
  
.  
  
Luego de la pequeña reunión en el almuerzo, las clases pasaron extremadamente rápido. Y por fin llego el momento más esperado por Seungcheol, era tiempo de ir al club de básquetbol.  
  
Ese mismo día iba a probarse para el equipo, su mayor deseo era seguir jugando. Y si bien había dejado su vida en Daegu, él no pensaba dejar su pasión por su deporte favorito, su sueño.  
  
—Muy bien, acá estamos —Hansol abrió la puerta—. El club de básquetbol.  
  
Adentro había un montón de chicos rebotando balones de un lado para otro, encestando canastas y corriendo por la pista. Pero aún con todo ese movimiento, un aura de pesimismo se percibía en el ambiente y Seungcheol lo noto de inmediato.  
  
—¿Por qué están así? —preguntó.  
  
—Nuestro capitán se lesionó hace un mes y se fue incluso de la preparatoria —contestó bajando la cabeza Hansol—. Era el alma del equipo y desde que sufrió el accidente las cosas no resultaron muy bien, perdimos todos los partidos que jugamos, el equipo esta desanimado. Lo único bueno es que clasificamos a las regionales antes del accidente del capitán.  
  
—¿Quién los dirige? —dijo Seungcheol mientras caminaba por el gimnasio.  
  
—El entrenador —contestó Hansol mientras recibía una pelota—, pero como podrás ver no nos ha ayudado mucho.  
  
—Me doy cuenta.  
  
Seungcheol fue presentado al equipo y al entrenador, este último para probarlo quería hacerlo hacer unas canastas. Pero él quería algo más que eso, si él se uniría a un nuevo equipo no sería a un equipo en esas condiciones.  
  
—Tengo una mejor propuesta —Seungcheol giro un balón en uno de sus dedos—, yo contra todos ustedes.  
  
—¡Estás loco Seungcheol! —espetó Hansol— Somos veinte jugadores, no vas a poder vencernos.  
  
Pero Seungcheol ya había sacado sus cálculos. Estos chicos llevaban perdiendo un mes, no estaban en su mejor condición física. En cambio él, hasta venir a Seúl, había practicado como loco al básquetbol.  
  
No es que él quisiera presumir, ese no era su objetivo. Pero ese equipo necesitaba motivación y si él tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.  
  
—¿Me tienen miedo? —Seungcheol movía la pelota ágilmente por el suelo y la pasaba detrás de su espalda— O es qué ¿No saben jugar?  
  
—Mira Seungcheol, no te tenemos miedo —Mingyu se paró delante de él—, jugaremos.  
  
—Bien dicho —sonrió Seungcheol dejando de mover el balón.  
  
El noto el espíritu de lucha en Mingyu, lo pudo ver en sus ojos, ese chico en verdad sería de gran ayuda.  
  
—Pero ¿por qué no apostamos? —uno de los chicos del club se le acerco— Si tú, no nos vences, nunca podrás unirte a este equipo.  
  
—¿Y si gano? —preguntó Seungcheol.  
  
—Entonces puedes pedir lo que quieras.  
  
—¿Todos están de acuerdo en eso? —formuló otra pregunta.  
  
Todos los demás chicos se miraron entre ellos pero asintieron a las palabras dichas por su amigo, dentro de todo no tenían más opciones que aceptar sus palabras.  
  
—Entonces es un trato. Si ustedes me ganan, yo nunca más me aparezco por acá —Seungcheol giro otra vez el balón— pero si yo gano, seré el capitán de su equipo.  
  
Todos miraron al chico nuevo no creyendo lo que salía de su boca, era una locura pedie ese puesto. Su único capitán había sido su antiguo amigo y ninguno había logrado reemplazarlo. Pensaron que en verdad ese chico estaba loco de remate, un desquiciado que no sabía donde estaba parado. Pero Seungcheol sabía lo que pedía, en el lugar era el más cuerdo de todos.  
  
—¿Entonces? —Seungcheol tendió su mano hacia el chico que propuso la apuesta.  
  
Este chico miro a su entrenador, el cual asintió, y luego estrecho la mano de Seungcheol cerrando así el trato que definiría de ahí en adelante al equipo de esa escuela.  
  
El juego consistía en tres tiros. Sí, Seungcheol, lograba tres tiros seria el nuevo capitán. Aunque nadie lo creía posible jugando uno contra veinte.  
  
El juego comenzaría cuando el entrenador diera el pitado de inicio. Al extremo de la cancha se encontraba Seungcheol con la pelota y al otro lado los veinte jugadores protegiendo el aro.  
  
Sonó el pito y rápidamente, Seungcheol, se deshizo de los primero seis jugadores de adelante. Paso al lado de uno, esquivo a otro, hizo una finta a un doceavo jugador y desde en medio de la cancha lanzo el balón con un tiro perfecto.  
  
—A eso le llamó un tiro —grito el entrenador.  
  
—¿De qué lado está entrenador? —preguntó el chico del trato, Minhyuk.  
  
—Estoy del lado de los bueno jugadores —solemnemente se puso una mano al pecho.  
  
—¡Hey, acá! —Seungcheol llamó su atención y levantando un dedo— Voy uno, faltan dos —sonrió mientras alzaba un segundo dedo.  
  
Una vez más él contra veinte jugadores, todo un desafío. La adrenalina corría por sus venas al igual que los nervios. De nuevo tres chicos intentaron detenerlo, su desesperación para que no lanzara Seungcheol los hacía ser torpes, y él los paso con facilidad. Hizo varias fintas, reboto la pelota como loco de un lado para otro, avanzando lo más que podía. Y estaba llegando al aro cuando su primo Hansol se le cruzo, pero él lo confundió y llego hasta donde deseaba.  
  
—No vas a pasar de acá —Mingyu lo enfrentó.  
  
—Eso es lo que tú crees —sonrió Seungcheol.  
  
Mingyu era una barrera difícil, su altura y su habilidad, demostraban que el menor sabía perfectamente de que manera desenvolverse. Seungcheol estuvo en un aprieto y agradeció que los demás, al verlos en su pequeña lucha, no se metieran. Porque siendo sinceros en esas condiciones era más que seguro que perdiera el balón.  
  
En solo una milésima de segundo, por un descuido de parte de Mingyu, Seungcheol lo esquivo y hizo un perfecto tiro en suspensión. De esta forma estaban a un punto de conseguir a un nuevo capitán para el equipo, al menos eso decían los números.  
  
Y, sin darse cuenta, la apuesta se había convertido en un pequeño espectáculo para la preparatoria. Cuando Seungcheol se acomodo para comenzar con el último round, observó en las bancas a todos sus nuevos amigos y también muchos alumnos del colegio, algunos vitorean a favor de él.  
  
—¡Tú puedes! —el pequeño JungChan estaba emocionado— Dales una paliza ¡S.coups!  
  
—¡Necesitamos un nuevo capitán! —Seokmin apareció con un megáfono.  
  
—¡Eres genial! —Seungkwan alzo sus brazos.  
  
—¡A eso se le llama jugar! —Jeonghan tenía unos pompones en sus manos y los agitaba fuertemente.  
  
—¡Ese es un hombre de verdad! —grito Soonyoung— ¡Nadie había retado a todo el equipo!  
  
—¡S.coups! ¡S.coups! —se comenzó a escuchar en cada rincón del gimnasio.  
  
Todos los alumnos estaban con él, todos querían verlo ganar. Y todos querían que el equipo gane en las regionales y traer la copa de campeón a la preparatoria.  
  
—Muy bien, el tercero y el último —Seungcheol giro el balón en sus manos por tercera vez.  
  
Otra vez esquivar a los primeros jugadores fue fácil pero Hansol y Mingyu no fueron sencillos.  
  
Era una competencia entre Hansol, Mingyu y Seungcheol.  
  
El hizo una finta una vez más, Hansol de pronto lo detuvo, Seungcheol boto el balón a un lado y, por cosas del destino o la suerte, Hansol se resbaló. El único en pie era Mingyu y la única manera para anotar era lanzarse directamente al aro. Seungcheol salto a una gran altura y Mingyu también salto para detenerlo.  
  
En ese momento se hizo un completo silencio en todo el gimnasio mientras el entrenador daba el pitado final del partido.  
  
—¡¡Wow!! —se escuchó rugir en todo el gimnasio.  
  
El tiro que lanzo Seungcheol dio en el aro y eso marcaba el tercer punto para él. Él a pesar de ser más bajo que Mingyu logro vencerlo y encestar.  
  
El equipo tenía nuevo capitán y él tenía un nuevo equipo.  
  
Todos sus nuevos amigos se bajaron de las gradas a felicitarlo, lo cogieron en sus brazos y lo tiraron al aire.  
  
—¡Felicitaciones! —lo abrazo Hansol.  
  
—Felicitaciones, capitán. —sonrió un cansado Mingyu.  
  
—Gracias Mingyu.  
  
Y la vida de Seungcheol se estaba recomponiendo una vez más, paso a paso.  
  
Como si el destino hubiera decidido que ese era el lugar en el cual debía estar para seguir su camino como jugador de básquetbol, pues a veces se pierden cosas y se ganan otras. Y Seungcheol se dio cuenta que un poco de básquetbol había ganado un nuevo y venturoso camino para él.


	3. Un demonio rosa

Los muchachos en verdad solo necesitaban motivación para seguir adelante y, poco a poco, demostraron los excelentes jugadores que ellos podían ser. Y si bien todos eran maravillosos, él se había dado cuenta de las grandes habilidades de dos de sus jugadores. El primero era Mingyu, ágil y certero, era un excelente pivot; el segundo Hansol, quien era un hueso duro de roer en lo que se trata de defensa, era un maravilloso alero.  
  
—Muy bien chicos la práctica término —dijo Seungcheol—, vayan a las duchas.  
  
—¡Si, capitán! —gritaron todos.  
  
Lentamente uno a uno de los jugadores se fueron a las duchas y, como siempre, Seungcheol era el último en entrar como el último en salir.  
  
Al salir él todos se habían ido del gimnasio, se dirigió a la salida apagando todas las luces y comenzó a ir en dirección a la azotea de la escuela.  
  
La azotea se había convertido, en las últimas semanas, en el lugar favorito de Seungcheol. Luego de los entrenamientos se sentaba en el piso de ese lugar y pensaba por un buen rato en todo lo que había pasado en el día.  
  
—Definitivamente es tan tranquilo este lugar —dijo mientras abría la puerta que daba a la azotea—. Vaya, parece que no estoy solo.  
  
En una de las bancas de la azotea pudo observar al pequeño Jihoon, estaba tirado encima de la banca pareciendo esta su cama y con un libro sobre su regazo.  
  
El viento alborotaba sus cabellos rosas y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban en su blanca piel, su respiración era lenta y tenía una expresión apacible en su rostro.  
  
—Así que en algunas ocasiones logras ser lindo —dijo sin pensar Seungcheol.  
  
Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba durmiendo el torbellino rosa y observó detenidamente las facciones de su rostro. Cada cosa en su rostro parecía haber sido dibujadas, vio sus delgados labios, su pequeña nariz y sus ojos cerrados, los cuales parecían sonreírle.  
  
—Sí, siempre te vieras así de tranquilo, nos llevaríamos mucho mejor —sonrío mirándolo más de cerca.  
  
En un impulso, que no sabe de dónde salió, acomodo un pequeño mechón rosa del cabello de Jihoon, detrás de su oreja. Jihoon extrañamente se movió de lado, dejando que Seungcheol acunara su mejilla mientras este aún dormía.  
  
—Si fuera así de tranquilo, todo el mundo se llevaría mejor con él —Mingyu lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta que daba a la azotea.  
  
La presencia de Mingyu alteró a Seungcheol, quien dio un pequeño brinco al verlo ahí, sacando instanteamente su mano del rostro de Jihoon. El mayor sabía que Mingyu tenía una relación muy especial con Jihoon y espera que su pequeño gesto no lo haya molestado, no quería peleae con nadie de su equipo y menos con Mingyu, que era tan buen amigo suyo en ese corto tiempo.  
  
—Tranquilo, no voy a malinterpretar tus palabras —Mingyu acercó a ellos y se detuvo a observar a su primo—. En estos pequeños momentos puedes ver al verdadero Jihoon.  
  
—¿Al verdadero Jihoon? —Seungcheol se preguntó a que se refería.  
  
—Nada, no me hagas caso —se acercó a Jihoon y tomo el libro de sus manos.  
  
El rostro de Jihoon se veía apacible, y Mingyu se preguntaba cómo era capaz de dormir como una roca, envidiando de muchas formas su capacidad de descansar sobre cualquier superficie.  
  
—¿Me podrías ayudar, hyung? —Mingyu estiró el libro hacia Seungcheol.  
  
—Claro, ¿qué hago? —tomo el libro de las manos de su amigo.  
  
—Podrías ayudarme a acomodar a Jihoon en mi espalda —Mingyu se arrodilló cerca a la banca.  
  
Y siguiendo las órdenes de Mingyu, acomodaron a Jihoon en la espalda del primer mencionado, quien en ningun momento se quejó por el peso extra. En realidad Mingyu cargo a Jihoon como si pesara menos que una pluma, aunque Seungcheol podía asegurar que el 'torbellino rosa', no debía pesar demasiado por su pequeño tamaño y delgada contextura.  
  
—Pensé que ya te habías ido —Seungcheol observó a Mingyu, quien hacia maniobras para cargar sus mochilas y a Jihoon.  
  
—Jihoon y yo siempre nos vamos juntos. Lo estaba buscando y sospechaba que estaba acá —Mingyu se acomodaba al pequeño Jihoon en su espalda.  
  
Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con su primo, tranquilamente durmiendo, a cuestas y, en un buen gesto, Seungcheol lo ayudo a cargar sus cosas hasta la salida de la preparatoria. Porque al ver la lucha que el menor tenía con esas mochilas no podia dejarlo a su suerte, preguntándose cuantas veces había hecho Mingyu esas cosas completamente solo.  
  
—Duerme como una roca —Seungcheol se sorprendió que no sintiera ninguno de los movimientos—, ¿siempre es así?  
  
—Sí, luego de leer generalmente se duerme.  
  
Mingyu parecía conocer muchas cosas de Jihoon, tantas que Seungcheol se preguntó cuánto tiempo se llevaban conociendo. Obviamente siendo la respuesta que mucho tiempo más de lo que él los conocía a ambos, mucho más.  
  
—Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?  
  
—No te lo imaginas, es una de las personas que más quiero en esta vida —se sincero Mingyu—. Sé que tiene mal carácter, pero cuando lo conoces te das cuenta lo especial que puede ser y lo amable que es con las demás personas.  
  
—Me lo imagino.  
  
Decir que las directas palabras de Mingyu no sobrecogieron a Seungcheol, era mentira. Fueron dichas con tanta seguridad que se sintió mal consigo mismo, porque Seungcheol no lograba expresarse de esa forma de su propia novia. Envuelto en sus pensamientos, ambos pararon un taxi y Mingyu acomodó a Jihoon en el asiento trasero.  
  
—Gracias por tu ayuda —Mingyu hizo una reverencia—. Nos vemos mañana.  
  
Mingyu se subió con Jihoon y el taxi luego de un rato desapareció de la vista de Seungcheol. Al ya no divisar el taxi, Seungcheol se puso a pensar en las últimas semanas dentro de su nueva casa de estudios.  
  
Durante todo ese tiempo se había encontrado en múltiples ocasiones, por cosas del destino o de la mala suerte, con Jihoon. Y todas esas veces habían sido realmente fatales, pero fatales con letras mayúsculas, nadie podría negar aquello. Y es que Jihoon parecía odiarlo, o eso creía Seungcheol, sobre todo por las cosas que le decía cada vez que se encontraban.  
  
Aún recordaba esa ocasión que él estaba hablando por teléfono con su novia, mencionando todo lo que les había sucedido en esos días lejos uno del otro, y Jihoon estaba encima de un árbol leyendo. Con los ojos entrecerrados y un rictus en los labios, Jihoon se bajo del árbol y le dijo que debería escoger mejores lugares en donde ponerse meloso con su novia. Le espeto que era un impertinente por romper la tranquilidad de otras personas y se fue refunfuñando un montón de maldiciones contra él.  
  
Esas situaciones se habían repetido y el nunca sabia como responder, se habían repetido tantas veces que estaba pensando que el destino le estaba gritando algo y él no se daba cuenta o en quizás deseaba ignorarlo. Aun asi, todos esos pequeños encuentros, ayudaron a reafirmar la  idea de sus amigos de          "Jihoon, el pequeño demonio rosa".  
  
—Un pequeño demonio rosa muy hermoso, a decir verdad —Seungcheol se golpeo la cabeza instantáneamente—. No pienses tonterías Seungcheol, Jihoon no es hermoso.  
  
—¿Jihoon te parece hermoso? —Jeonghan apareció de pronto a su lado.  
  
—¡¡Ah!! —grito Seungcheol, viéndose demasiado tierno para el hombre fuerte que se suponia era— Hoy todos se han propuesto a matarme de un susto, dejen de aparecer de la nada.  
  
—Yo no tengo la culpa que andes pensando en el demonio rosa y no te hallas dado cuenta de mi presencia — Jeonghan entrelazo sus dedos en sus espalda y se inclino hacia Seungcheol—. Así que cuéntame de tu gusto por Jihoon, ¿Qué te gusta de él? ¿Su pequeña estatura?¿Su mal temperamento?  
  
—No me gusta y no seas metiche, Jeonghan —Seungcheol se acomodó su mochila y se alejo del lugar.  
  
—Rayos Seungcheol, eres muy difícil —Jeonghan veía como su amigo se alejaba—. Pero lo que acabo de escuchar es muy interesante, llamaré a Seungkwan.  
  
.  
  
Durante el almuerzo de ese día, Hansol apenas miró a su primo sentarse, lo abordo con una pregunta que resulto ser muy extraña para Seungcheol. Para algunos, no todos, fue una pregunta sumamente peculiar y todos quisieron oír la re  
  
—¿Te gusta Kim Jihoon? —preguntó o en realidad afirmó algo soprendido Hansol— Eres mi primo y no me lo dijiste.  
  
—Jeonghan —siseo Seungcheol lanzandole una mirada asesina al mencionado.  
  
—Yo no se lo dije, al menos a él no —sonrió inocentemente.  
  
—¿Estás loco, hyung? —-JungChan lo miro como a un bicho raro o como si hubiera descubierto a un ser fascinante.  
  
—¿Cómo te puede gustar el demonio rosa? —Soonyoung no entendía el comportamiento de su amigo.  
  
—Yo ya lo sospechaba —resaltó Junhui—, siempre se encuentran o bueno, siempre que Jihoon está gritando Seungcheol casualmente esta en el área.  
  
Él no podía creer que sus amigos estuvieran diciendo aquello, el torbellino rosa o demonio rosa solo era un pequeño gruñón y el no podía enamorarse de él. Era imposible porque Seungcheol ya tenía novia y Jihoon también, no habia posibilidades entre ellos, no se complementaban, eran diferentes.  
  
—Número uno, no me gusta Jihoon —recalcó Seungcheol—, y número dos, no nos encontramos, todas esas veces han sido casuales  
  
—Yo no creo que Seungcheol se metería con alguien que ya tiene novio —mencionó Jisoo partiendo elegantemente la carne de su comida.  
  
—Sí, Seungcheol es muy correcto —Seokmin le dio la razón al presidente escolar—. Aunque eso no impida que le guste —picó el hombro de Seungcheol con su tenedor.  
  
—Basta chicos —Seungcheol se levanto de la mesa—, me voy.  
  
—¡Hey! No te moleste primo —Hansol lo trató de detener.  
  
Pero Seungcheol, no escuchó y se fue de la mesa que compartía con sus amigos. Se fue al pequeño parque de la preparatoria donde se sentó bajo un árbol y comenzó a comer.  
  
—Los chicos solo piensan en tonterías —hablo en voz alta mientras masticaba—, es imposible que me guste Jihoon.  
  
Su celular vibró en su bolsillo y lo sacó para ver el mensaje que había recibido. Aunque no nesecito ver la pantalla para saber de quien era, el peculiar tono le indico de quien se trataba.  
  
_"Mi querido Cheol, te extraño tanto. Me muero de ganas de verte y darte unos besos"_  
  
Leyó el mensaje y no lo contestó. Las cosas no habían sido iguales desde que se fue, no parecía tener los mismo sentimientos por Yeri, todo estaba cambiando y demasiado rápido.  
  
Seungcheol levanto su rostro y en una de las bancas estaban Jihoon y Mingyu. Ambos almorzaban y hablaban, el primero se reía fuertemente de algo dicho por el segundo.  
  
Y Choi Seungcheol pensó, en ese momento, que la sonrisa de Kim Jihoon era brillante y contagiosa. Al parecer los demonios rosa podían llegar a ser tiernos y lindos, aunque eso no sonará muy lógico.


	4. El nacimiento de un acosador

Era un sábado por la mañana cuando Seungcheol prendió su computador esperando, más que emocionado, una video llamada. Había esperado demasiado tiempo por ver a las personas delante de él, su corazón estaba extrañando en grandes cantidades a sus amigos.   
  
—¡Hola S.coups! —gritaron todos sus amigos por el computador.  
  
Al fin, todos ellos habían logrado reunirse para hablar por video chat con él, y ver la cara de todos sus viejos amigos, hacía muy feliz a Seungcheol. Estaban todos sus compañeros del club de básquetbol y su novia. Y, si bien, había hablado por teléfono con ellos, pero verlos era completamente diferente.  
  
—Hola, chicos —agitaba sus manos frente a su computador.  
  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Shownu, actual capitán del equipo.  
  
—Bien, las clases son pesadas pero muy entretenidas —sonreía mientras los veía—. Tengo nuevos amigos y mi primo esta junto a mi. Así que estoy acostumbrándome a todo bastante rápido, gracias al cielo.   
  
La cara de uno de sus amigos se metió completamente en la pantalla, para Seungcheol era muy gracioso como la cámara distorsionaba su rostro. Pero este frunció su seño, como si fuera a decir algo de suma importancia.   
  
—Espero que no nos estés cambiando —alzó las cejad de forma perspicaz, KiHyun.  
  
—Claro que no, chicos —movió su cabeza en signo de negación—. Pero también tengo que tener nuevos amigos, ¿no?  
  
—Claro que si —sonrió Hyungwon.  
  
——Mientras no tengas nueva novia, todo va a estar bien —acoto Yeri.  
  
—Y mientras no tengas nuevo equipo, todo también estará bien —menciono Shownu algo burlon.   
  
Todos sus compañeros se echaron a reír, eran carcajadas muy fuertes que aturdían a Seungcheol, el único que no sonreía era él. Sin embargo sus razones para sonreir eran bastante obvias, él si tenía un nuevo equipo.   
  
—Yah, Shownu —se tocó el estómago Joo Heon—, que buena broma.  
  
—Sí, es imposible que S.coups, se halla unido a un nuevo equipo —aseguró Chan Kyun.  
  
—Claro, el nunca nos traicionaría de esa manera —recalcó Wonho.  
  
—Cheol, siempre ha jugado para este equipo, no se uniría a ningún otro —remarcó Yeri.  
  
—Eso es verdad, él nunca nos haría eso —afirmó Shownu.  
  
—¡Hey! S.coups —dijo ChanKyun—, ¿Qué te pasa?  
  
Todos miraron a Seungcheol por el computador y este se veía asustado, pálido y nervioso. Pues lo que acababan de decir sus amigos, le había caído como balde de agua fría o mejor dicho era un balde con hielo. Él no solo se había unido a un nuevo equipo, sino que también era su capitán y lo peor que todo, iría contra sus viejos amigos en las regionales.  
  
—¿Cheol? —Yeri lo miraba extrañada—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, claro —él salió de su sorpresa—. Perfectamente.  
  
—Ya veo —sonrió Yeri.  
  
Luego de esos hablaron de un montón de cosas diferentes, sobre la escuela, sobre sus familias, sobre estrategias de juego, entre otras cosas, y no se volvió a tocar el tema sobre si él estaba en un nuevo equipo.   
  
Uno a uno sus amigos se fueron yendo, porque tenían cosas que hacer ese fin de semana, y cómo era la casa Shownu este se quedo a seguir hablando con Seungcheol, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que su amigo revelará sus sentimientos.   
  
—S.coups —lo llamó Shownu al verlo algo perdido—, ¿te pasa algo?  
  
—No, nada.  
  
—Has estado un poco ido todo el rato.  
  
—Solo me duele un poco la cabeza. No es nada.  
  
—¿Estas así por Yeri?  
  
—No.  
  
Shownu sabía que la actitud de su amigo era inusal, Seungcheol no era así de silencioso. A Seungcheol le gustaba hablar mucho con él, al menos con él porque hablaban de cosas tontas. Si a Seungcheol le gustaba el silencio, es algo que Shownu no sabía, aunque existía una posibilidad.   
  
—¿Vamos dime la verdad? —le pregunto algo preocupado Shownu, mientras lo miraba a través de la cámara—Ella me ha contado que tú estás más alejado desde que te fuiste, no le contestas los mensajes y todo eso.  
  
—Eso es...porque he estado muy ocupado.  
  
—¿En qué?  
  
—Cosas Shownu, cosas.  
  
El alto muchacho se cruzo de brazos, esperando recibir una mejor respuesta a la dicha. Algo estaba siendo ocultado, un detalle que Seungcheol no deseaba se entereran, pero aún si preguntaba sabía no seria revelada la respuesta por el momento.   
  
—¿Qué puede ser más importante que tu novia? —alzó una ceja.   
  
—Solo he estado muy ocupado.  
  
—Te conozco, estas metido en algo.  
  
—No estoy metido en nada.  
  
—Siempre fuimos como hermanos —respondió Shownu mientras se desordenaba el cabello—, sé que algo te pasa. Puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mi.  
  
—No pasa nada.  
  
Seungcheol sabía que no podía contarle eso a su amigo, lo vería como un traidor. Por más que le explicara de forma tranquila, no lo haría entender. Porque seguro a Shownu la idea que Seungcheol no tenga otro equipo, era buena, debía ser de esa forma si dejabas a tu otro equipo.   
  
—Si deseas contarme algo solo debes llamarme, sea la hora que sea te contestaré, ¿sí? —Seungcheol asintió con su cabeza— Si tu hermano te causa problemas, si tienes problemas con Yeri, si no vas bien en clase, puedes decirme lo que sea.  
  
—Lo sé, gracias —sonrió.  
  
—De nada —Shownu sonrió en respuesta.   
  
Pero por más que la sonrisa llegó a su rostro a través de la cámara, Shownu no estaba riendo internamente. El chico estaba preocupado por si amigo a cientos de kilómetros lejos de él, el cual parecía tener muchas cosas en su mente.   
  
—Incluso si quieres jugar basketball, puedes llamarme —Shownu sonrió aún más al recordar el juego que los apasionaba—. Te debe estar picando todo el cuerpo por no haberlo jugado todo este tiempo.  
  
—Sí —simplemente respondió.  
  
—Tranquilo, en cualquier momento vamos a Seúl a visitarte y jugaremos un partido todos juntos —Shownu seguía sonriendo.  
  
—Claro, los estaré esperando.  
  
—Excelente. Me tengo que ir, nos vemos —agito su mano Shownu.  
  
—Chau —contestó cabizbajo.  
  
Enserio se sentía mal, sus amigos no querían que juegue en otro equipo. Pero el basketball era su vida, como dejar algo que te gusta tanto y como dejar a su nuevo equipo.   
  
Él simplemente no podía ir y decirle a los chicos: "Me voy, no puedo seguir jugando". No podía hacerles eso luego de todo lo que habían logrado, estrategias de juego, lo nuevos integrantes. Nada de eso era justo para él, ni para sus nuevos compañeros o eso creía él.  
  
—¡Mamá! —gritó mientras bajaba las escaleras— Voy a salir un rato a caminar.  
  
—Claro, hijo —respondió su mamá desde la cocina—. No vengas tarde.  
  
—¿A dónde vas? —Hansol estaba en la sala.  
  
—Solo voy un rato al parque —le contestó Seungcheol mientras abría la puerta.  
  
—¿Deseas que te acompañe?  
  
—No, necesito pensar un poco.  
  
—¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí, solo necesito analizar unas cosas.  
  
—Entiendo, nos vemos.  
  
—Chau.  
  
En teoría debía caminar hasta el parque pero Seungcheol optó por correr hasta allá. Pensó que si corría y no pensaba en absolutamente nada, se tranquilizaría un poco.   
  
Para cuando llegó al parque estaba sin aliento y muy sudado, vio una banca y decidió sentarse en ese lugar.  
  
—¡Rayos! —levantó un puño cielo— ¿Porqué las cosas nunca son más sencillas?  
  
Tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y observo el brillante cielo de ese día, el cual no se comparaba a su conflicto interno que era oscuro.  
  
El parque donde decidió aclarar su mente era muy grande, tenía unas bonitas bancas, grandes árboles y una hermosa pileta. El particularmente había elegido tirarse en una de las bancas de la parte alta del parque, desde donde se si te acercabas a las barandas veías la pileta.  
  
—Que hermoso sonido —dijo cerrando los ojos.  
  
Un sonido tranquilizante había comenzado a llenar los oídos de Seungcheol, era como si el sonido lo acariciara y eso le hacía sonreír.  
  
—Verdad —se enderezo—, Vernon me dijo que a veces cerca a la pileta hacen presentaciones.  
  
Se levantó de la banca y se acercó a la baranda. En el centro de la pileta había bastante gente, la mayoría niños. Una chica de larga cabellera marrón les repartía globos a los más pequeños y otro chico alto de gorra repartía unos volantes a sus padres. Pero todos observaban atentos a personas, que se encontraban tocando cerca a la pileta, un chico tocaba un piano electrónico y otro de cabello marrón, una guitarra. Y, gracias a sus escasos conocimientos de música, Seungcheol logró reconocer que tocaban el Canon de Pachelbel.  
  
La música era hermosa, cerró sus ojos y se tranquilizo, mientras se sostenía de la baranda. Y comenzó a pensar que si se tomaba las cosas con calma, quizás todo resultaría mejor de lo que pensaba.   
  
Después de todo para Seungcheol las cosas no tenían que ser tan malas, sus amigos seguro lo entenderían, y él podría seguir jugando el deporte que tanto amaba.  
  
Cuando la música terminó, abrió los ojos instantáneamente, todos aplaudían y aunque él se encontraba lejos, también comenzó a aplaudir como un desquiciado. Tanto niños como padres pedían que tocaran otra canción y él esperaba que lo hicieran.  
  
En ese momento observó detenidamente al chico de gorra, que estaba de espaldas a él, el chico era moreno y alto. En verdad sentía que lo conocía, comenzó a bajar las escaleras que daban al nivel de la pileta, para verlo mejor.  
  
—¿Mingyu? —preguntó lo suficientemente lejos como para que el mencionado no lo oyera.  
  
Estaba sorprendido, que hacia Mingyu en ese lugar y porque estaba repartiendo volantes.   
  
Una pareja paso a su lado con dos volantes y él los detuvo.  
  
—Disculpen, serian tan amables de darme uno —dijo señalando el volante.  
  
—Claro, toma. —la chica le dio el volante para luego irse.  
  
_"Escuela de música Stars"_ , se leía en el titulo del volante. _"Aprende a tocar cualquier instrumento de viento, cuerda, percusión y más"_ , recitaba en brillantes letras amarillas.  
  
—¿Escuela de música? —dijo extrañado— ¿Porqué Mingyu está repartiendo esto?  
  
Y una vez más una hermosa melodía se comenzó a escuchar y esta vez no la reconoció.  
  
—Espera si Mingyu esta acá y yo vi un chico desde arriba —razonó Seungcheol—. Entonces ese chico debe ser...  
  
Se comenzó a acercar a la multitud alzando ligeramente la cabeza, para ver bien a las personas que tocaban la música.  
  
Y lo vio, el pequeño Kim Jihoon estaba tocando el piano, llevaba puesta una gorra rosa que combinaba con su cabello también rosa, un polo y pantalones blancos, ya ojos de Seungcheol parecía un ángel. Sus dedos se deslizaban tranquilamente por el teclado con una expresión apacible en su rostro, mientras el sol se reflejaba en su piel haciéndolo ver aún más blanco.  
  
Para Seungcheol siempre habían existido dos tipos de personas hermosas la primera, era una persona que podía expresar todo su amor a través de una comida, tal y como su madre; y la segunda, era una persona que pudiera tocar el piano. En ese preciso momento Kim Jihoon, entraba en la segunda categoría, se veía tan hermoso que Seungcheol no pudo despegar su vista de él. Y en sus ojos se estaba quedando grabado a fuego para siempre, la imagen de Jihoon tocando el piano.  
  
Para cuando terminaron la segunda canción, la gente estaba aún más animada, por eso los aplausos fueron aún más fuertes.   
  
Por ello Seungcheol decidió escapar e ir a casa antes que Mingyu o Jihoon lo vieran, y felizmente el moreno se mantuvo de espaldas a él todo el tiempo y no lo vio.  
  
—¡Hey! regresaste rápido —dijo Hansol aún en la sala.  
  
—Sí, solo fui un momento —se sentó al lado de su primo en el sofá.  
  
—Tienes una cara de felicidad tremenda —lo miro extrañado Hansol— ¿Te paso algo?  
  
—Solo vi a un ángel —sonrió enormemente.  
  
—¿Un ángel? —Hansol lo miro aún más extrañado— ¡Tía, creo que Seungcheol a enloquecido!   
  
—No estoy loco —lo empujó riendo.  
  
—Creo que te has enamorado, ¿viste a una linda chica? —lo empujó de regreso— ¿Amor a primera vista?  
  
—Si fuera amor, te aseguro que no sería a primera vista, sino amor a vigésima vista —sonrío.  
  
—¿Vigésima vista? —tocó su frente— Enserio, ¿estás bien?  
  
—Mejor que nunca —sonrió otra vez.   
  
Y él debía admitir que si bien no estaba enamorado, algo dentro de él se movía cada vez que veía a Jihoon, aunque no se hubiera percatado de ello.   
  
Él sabía perfectamente que si cruzaba palabras con Jihoon todo sería un desastre, pero si lo observaba de lejos al parecer sus encuentros resultaban tranquilizantes.   
  
Por eso pensó, que tal vez debería encontrar una forma de verlo desde lejos, y sin que Jihoon se percatara de ello.  
  
—Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en un acosador —dijo en voz alta.  
  
—¿Acosador? —repitió Hansol— ¿De qué hablas?  
  
—Nada, nada. No me hagas caso.  
  
Y Seungcheol en verdad pensaba que su vida estaba cambiando demasiado rápido desde que llegó a Seúl.  
  
Todo iba tan rápido que se pregunta si estaba haciendo las cosas de manera correcta.  



	5. Reglas de un acosador

_**Regla N°3: Un buen acosador debe saber mentir cuando es necesario.** _

Era lunes en la mañana y Seungcheol había obtenido resultados interesantes de sus investigaciones sobre Jihoon.

Había descubierto que el casillero de Jihoon, se encontraba a dos casilleros del suyo, nunca se había dado cuenta de eso. Siendo esa quizás era la razón de que se encontraba tanto con él en ese pasillo y lo que llevaba a todas las peleas.

Luego supo que comía en el primer recreo con Mingyu y en el segundo recreo siempre estaba en la biblioteca, esto lo supo de parte de Junhui, el solo hablaba de algo y de pronto Junhui comentaba de todo.

Y por último la mayoría de premios en ciencia, matemáticas o letras de la escuela, habían sido ganados por Jihoon.

—Hay premios de todo —miraba los brillantes trofeos en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, era una vitrina solo dedicada a Jihoon—, pero ¿porqué ninguno de música?

El estaba completamente seguro que si el chico participaba en una competencia de música, la ganaría. Pero al parecer nadie en la escuela sabia del pequeño talento de Jihoon y, el anteriormente mencionado, al parecer tampoco quería darlo a conocer.

—En esa foto también se ve lindo. —en la vitrina había una foto de Jihoon sonriendo con un trofeo en las manos.

Decidió sacar una su móvil para tomar una foto de la sonrisa de Jihoon.

—¿Qué haces, Seungcheol hyung? —de pronto Seungkwan apareció a su lado.

El volteo sorprendido y escondió su teléfono detrás de su espalda, esperando que el menor no lo haya visto.

—Nada, no estoy haciendo nada.

—¿Enserio?

—Claro que sí, ¿qué podría estar haciendo?

—No lo sé —Seungkwan observo la vitrina—, ¿por qué estás viendo los premios de Kim Jihoon?

—¿Qué son los premios de Jihoon? —el fingió observar la vitrina con sorpresa— No me había dado cuenta.

—Eres pésimo mintiendo, es obvio que sabias que son los trofeos de Jihoon.

—No es cierto.

—Sí, es cierto.

—No es cierto —coloco su teléfono delante de él, para señalar a Seungkwan—, no soy un mentiroso.

—¡Ajá! Y sino sabías que era una vitrina de sus premios —Seungkwan observo el teléfono aún prendido de Seungcheol—, pero aún así le tomaste una foto a su cara.

En ese momento se dio cuenta, en su teléfono se mostraba la foto que acababa de tomar, no pudo creer su torpeza. Seungkwan cogió de pronto el teléfono de Seungcheol y comenzó a correr con él.

—¡Devuélvemelo! —Seungcheol corría detrás de él.

—No lo haré, hyung. —grito— ¡Hey! ¡Jeonghan hyung! —agito su mano para que el mencionado lo vea— Tengo pruebas que a Seungcheol hyung, le gusta Jihoon-shi.

—¿Enserio? —se acerco corriendo a Seungkwan para ver lo que tenía en su mano.

—Sí, mira la foto que le tomo a..

—No le tome la foto a nada. —arrebato su teléfono de las manos de Seungkwan.

—Yo la vi, era una foto de Jihoon-shi. —refunfuño Seungkwan.

—No es cierto. —repitió Seungcheol.

—Pruébalo, enséñanos tu teléfono y que no tienes ninguna foto de él. —Jeonghan se cruzó de brazos.

—No la tengo —intento defenderse—, yo solo tome la foto a un trofeo que me parecía bonito.

—¡Puf! —dijeron al unísono Seungkwan y Jeonghan.

—¿Qué?¿Qué?¿Por qué ponen esas caras?

—Esa es la peor mentira.. —dijo Seungkwan.

—Que nos han podido decir.. —completo Jeonghan.

—Bueno si la creen o no la creen, es su problema—Seungcheol se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Eres muy mal mentiroso! —grito Seungkwan— ¡Sé que te gusta Jihoon-shi! Ya lo admitirás.

En ese preciso instante, Seungcheol, pensó debía ser más cauteloso con sus acciones.

 

_**Regla N°2: Un buen acosador debe ser discreto y silencioso.** _

 

Aquel día Jihoon decidió comenzar a leer los libros de los dos últimos autores que ganaron el nobel de literatura. Era una de sus metas personales leer todos los libros que pudiera antes de salir de la preparatoria, por eso se había dirigido a la biblioteca durante el segundo recreo.

—Buenos días, señora Shim. —saludo con una sonrisa a la vieja bibliotecaria.

—Oh, Jihoon-shi. —ella lo miro con ternura— Buenos días, pequeño.

—Disculpe, pero ¿encontró los libros que le pedí? —pregunto apoyándose en su escritorio.

—Claro que si. —ella saco de una de las gavetas unos libros—Te voy dando dos de ellos, es del primer autor que me pediste. Ambos te los puedes llevar a casa y luego devolverlos.

—Muchas gracias. —cogió los libros y los abrazo a él— El día de hoy leeré un rato acá.

—Claro, querido. Pero te advierto hoy ha venido bastante gente, chicos que nunca vi acá —ella hablo bajito para que solo él la escuchara—, no vaya a ser que interrumpan tu lectura.

—Para nada, con su permiso me iré a sentar. —hizo una reverencia y se fue a una de las mesas.

A pesar de la gran cantidad de alumnos consiguió un asiento y comenzó tranquilamente a leer durante unos cinco minutos, cuando sintió una mirada en su espalda. Volteo instantáneamente, pero no había ninguna persona en ese lugar, solo estanterías llenas de libros.

—Debo estar imaginando cosas. —dijo en voz alta.

Regreso a su lectura pero una vez más sintió a alguien mirándolo, de nuevo volteo pero no había nadie.

—Enserio, me debo estar volviendo loco. —se dijo a si mismo.

Continuo con su lectura, cuando de pronto en todo el lugar se comenzó a escuchar un fuerte ringtone, instantáneamente volteo al lugar desde donde venia el sonido. Y vio a Choi Seungcheol, mientras este hacía malabares con su teléfono, que al parecer estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo. Cuando este por fin logro agarrarlo, apago el sonido pero todos lo veían mal dentro de la biblioteca. Jihoon miro como se inclinaba para pedirles disculpas a todos, pero en uno de sus movimientos golpeo una de las estanterías e hizo que cerca de diez libros se cayeran, causando aún más ruido.

—¡Rayos! —grito Seungcheol mientras sobaba su cabeza, porque un libro le cayó ahí.

—¡Shh! — todas las personas, dentro de la biblioteca, lo silenciaron.

—La señora Shim tenía razón, no debería leer acá. —se dijo Jihoon

Tomo sus libros y se retiro de la biblioteca, agradeciendo estar de buen humor, porque sino hubiera peleado con Choi en ese lugar.

Seungcheol por su parte observo cómo se fue del lugar y pensó que había perdido su oportunidad para verlo.

 

_**Regla N°1: Un buen acosador no puede ser descubierto por la persona a la que acosa.** _

 

Sabía que Jihoon estaría en se lugar, lo había visto cientos de veces leer bajo la sombra de ese viejo árbol. Siempre se veía tan tranquilo mientras leía, el viento jugaba con su cabello y el sol parecía darle un aura angelical.

Pero esta vez no fue como todos los días, Jihoon se paro y decidió irse a otro lugar. Seungcheol decidió también moverse de su posición para ver a donde se dirigía.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo por mi vida? —decía mientras seguía a Jihoon.

Jihoon entro a la escuela y se dirigió a su casillero, Seungcheol se escondió cerca a una pared para poder observarlo desde su posición. Al parecer estaba guardando unas cosas en su casillero, antes que comenzaran nuevamente las clases.

—¿Debo estar loco? —dejó de mirar a Jihoon— ¿Porqué estoy haciendo esto?

—Lo mismo me pregunto yo. —Jihoon lo miraba intensamente.

—Hola, Jihoon. —saludo nerviosamente.

Seungcheol se pregunto mentalmente en qué momento había llegado Jihoon a su lado, y como habían terminado tan cerca.

—¿Hola Jihoon? —el pelirosa estaba furioso—¿Eso es lo único que me puedes decir?

—Claro, ¿Qué más podrías decir?

—¿Qué tal? —sostuvo su mandíbula y luego lo señalo—Disculpa Jihoon por estar siguiéndote.

—Yo no te eh estado siguiendo. —puso sus manos a ambos lados, como si lo estuvieran apuntando con un arma.

—Sí, claro, y yo mido dos metros.

—Tal vez, puedas crecer. —Seungcheol sonrió mientras lo decía.

—Me estás viendo la cara de estúpido. —contesto furioso.

—Esa es una mala palabra, no deberías hablar así. —hablo inocentemente.

—Yo digo lo que quiera. Ahora, habla ¿Porqué me sigues?

—No te sigo.

—Sí, lo haces.

—Que no lo hago.

—Que si lo haces, sentí una mirada en la biblioteca y luego te vi, después en el parque y de nuevo te vi, y ahora acá también te vi.

—Es una coincidencia.

—Las coincidencias no existen.

—Quizás, el planeta nos quiere poner en los mismos lugares.

—Tal vez, debería rezarle al planeta para no encontrarme contigo.

—Tan feo soy que no quieres verme. —Seungcheol hizo un puchero.

—No eres feo, pero si odioso.

—Si no soy feo, eso significa que te parezco guapo.

—No dije eso. —lo miro sorprendido.

Ese momento fue aprovechado por Seungcheol, que se acerco mucho a la cara de Jihoon, logrando provocarle un sonrojo.

—Bueno, eso no me pareció a mí.

—Aléjate. —Jihoon lo miró molesto.

—No quiero. —se acercó aun más.

—Aléjate. —repitió.

—Aléjame, si puedes.

—Tú lo pediste.

El pequeño Jihoon golpeo fuertemente el vientre de Seungcheol haciéndolo retorcerse de dolor.

—¡¿Qué te pasa, Jihoon?! —se agarraba el vientre.

—¿Qué te pasa a ti? Me acosas, invades mi espacio personal. —lo miraba furioso— Y todavía me preguntas, ¡¿Qué me pasa!? Estás loco Seungcheol, ¡No te me acerques!

Luego de decir eso, Jihoon salió a paso veloz del lugar, deseando nunca más ver a ese chico.

—Jihoon-shi, Jihoon-shi, espera. —decía mientras lo veía alejarse— Jihoon-shi, ¡lo siento! —grito esperando que lo escuchara.

—La fregaste. —Junhui estaba parado en la puerta de un aula.

—¿Por qué estas acá Jun? —se sorprendió.

—Esta es mi aula. —señalo el letrero que decía "2A"

—¿Viste todo?

—No solo yo —señalo dentro de su salón—, casi toda mi clase te vio.

—¡Rayos! —aún se sobaba el vientre.

—Si te quieres acercar a Jihoon-shi, no creo que acosarlo sea la mejor manera. —razono Junhui— No me parece el tipo de persona, a la que le guste ser acosada.

—Me doy cuenta de eso. —su vientre aún le dolía.

—Eres un desastre acosando, ¿sabías que no te debían ver?

—No lo acosaba, al menos no del todo.

—Ajá y yo soy el rey de roma. —Junhui volteo los ojos— Solo deberías jugar basketball, no te dediques a otras cosas.

—Tal vez tengas razón. —suspiro.

Y una vez más había peleado con Jihoon y lo peor de todo ahora este no quería ni verlo.

A veces no tenemos algunas habilidades y deberíamos aceptar que no las tenemos, pues si lo seguimos intentando posiblemente se desate un desastre.


End file.
